Weekend
by Hgirl
Summary: Scully, on her leave of absence for her pregnancy, gets visions of Samantha Mulder's murder. She asks


Title: Weekend

Category: Doggett & Reyes romance + an x-file case

Summary: Scully, on her leave of absence for her pregnancy, gets visions of Samantha Mulder's murder. She asks for Doggett and Reyes' help.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

Weekend

Washington D.C. FBI Headquarters Friday 9: 05 am.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Agent Scully, " Agent Doggett acknowledged. They looked at one another.

-"It's awful to be stuck like this - I feel as if I were trapped between two walls, with no one to help me. I mean, I know you think you can but. I won't let you," Agent Scully informed him.

She looked down at her small curved belly.

-"I wouldn't want you to hide things from me." Doggett answered. She looked back into his blue eyes.

-"You surely know that by now, Agent Doggett."

-"If only Mulder were here, I bet he could fix this misunderstanding."

-"Assuming of course he knows what's best for you," A.D. Skinner said, entering the office. Scully turned towards him, mouth slightly opened.

-"Ain't that the truth," Doggett replied.

Scully's eyes filled with tears and Doggett quickly apologized. She kept her eyes away from him, nonetheless. They had reminded her of the pain she felt. Her unborn child was resting in her; a small life that Mulder had given her.

"We shouldn't be talkin' about this," Doggett murmured.

Tears ran down Scully's face as her lip quivered softly. What was her life going to be without the strength she could find in Mulder's eyes. Skinner approached her and took her in his arms, reassuring her.

-"Dana, I know this is hard for you," he whispered, "But, it's the right thing to do. if there is a right and wrong."

She gently left his embraced and dropped her gaze to the floor.

-"Your baby will arrive in a loving home. I told you I'd find Mulder, Agent Scully," Doggett added, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Scully's emotions calmed, "I know," she turned towards him. " Thank you, Agent Doggett. It's just hard to believe.

I want this baby to have a normal life. I want my life back. I feel like I'm slowly dying."

-"I can assure you, you'll be fine," Doggett replied, with a tiny smile.

-"You've always been strong, even without Mulder," Skinner added.

"I think you should take your leave of absence right now, Dana. For your own good and your baby's."

She nodded and ambled out the room.

Washington D.C. Bagel Express Friday 12 : 45 pm.

Monica Reyes was sitting in a Bakery-Café, sipping her early afternoon cup of energy. Actually, it was her fifth coffee since the beginning of the day but who's counting? She inhaled the steaming content while looking into a Cosmo magazine. She turned the pages. Ah. Friday, the last day of the week, she thought. The release from work was coming soon; the weekend approached. She put her cup down on the table and started reading an article while reaching for her cream-cheese bagel resting in a small plate on the corner of the table. She held it with the tip of her fingers and left her reading to enjoy it.

John Doggett had left the office himself to get some lunch and as he crossed the street, he noticed her through the window. He subtly watched from a distance as she licked the cream-cheese off the tip of her thumb. She was unbelievable, totally attractive. Even without the slightest idea of being watched, she still acted . he couldn't describe it.

He had deep feelings for her ever since he laid eyes on her. He decided to go in and maybe he would sit down and chat with her a bit. He slowly walked in. There were few customers, which meant more chances of being seen but she was so absorbed in her reading that she didn't even look to the door when the bells jingled. He approached her and stopped in front of her.

He didn't want to disturb her but gently coughed and said "Hey Agent Reyes." Had he been too distant calling her by her last name?

She lifted her head and caught his gaze.

-"John, hi," she smiled.

He would have it right this time -"Hi Monica, can I join ya?"

-"Sure," she gestured to the chair in front of her and closed her mag. He slipped his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair before sitting down.

The waitress came and asked him if she could get him something.

-"A cup of coffee and a ham sandwich would be nice, thanks."

She left and he turned to Monica.

"So, how are you, Monica?"

-"Good. And you?" She thought he looked great in his Armani suit.

-"Fine. Just fine." He took a glimpse at her reading material and said: "I see you're reading something interestin', Cosmopolitan, huh?" as he pointed to the hot topics on the cover and read them out loud, "Unleash your lust, find out who's havin' wilder, hotter and more sex than you." He gave her a look and she smiled at him letting him kid around.

He read another "He put naked pictures of me on the internet," and commented "That's a disgrace." And continued, "Oh, here's a good one. 99 things to do to a naked man." He looked at her inquisitively.

"Are you buyin' this stuff, Mon?" he asked her. "These mags are tellin' you how to act, how to eat, feel, look, when any woman would do just fine without 'em. Women have this natural instinct for this kind of stuff. well, to my knowledge."

-"I'm glad you feel that way, John," she said after sipping her coffee. "I have to say, I'm a sucker for the juicy stuff."

-"It ain't juicy Mon, it's garbage." She allowed herself to be amused. -"If it's trash then you won't be against taking a test, now would you?"

-"What are you suggestin'?"

The waitress arrived with his sandwich and his coffee.

'Thanks -' he looked at her nametag 'Pam,' he smiled at the waitress in a flirty manner that made Monica ache.

-"How's this, page 114, take the sexy test," she smirked at him.

-"Shoot away," he told her before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

-"Question one."

-"Wait," he mumbled finishing his bite. "You gotta promise to answer with me. That way I learn more 'bout you."

-"What for, John?"

-"I wanna hear the juicy stuff," he laughed. He had always been fond of teasing.

-"Question one: What do you often sleep in? You first, John. A pair of boxers and a tank top A lacy negligee A T-shirt and boxers or Your birthday suit?"

-"I'd have to go with C, T-shirt and boxers."

-"Uh..huh. Thought so."

-"What 'bout you, Mon?" He asked eating his sandwich.

-"Oh. I sleep naked, John. So, it's D for me." He furrowed his brow and the tips of his ears turned red as he looked at her. He tried to hide his blush and encouraged her to go on. "Question two: How do you get a girl revved?''John jokingly loosened his tie. Give her a hot-oil body massage Perform oral sex Kiss her while looking into her eyes or Talk dirty while nipping at her neck?"

-"Tough question," he said laughingly. "Ah.. I haven't actually done all of 'em. I would say C."

-"And D for me but which haven't you done, G-man?"

-"Don't ask. pause What was D again?"

-"Dirty talk."

-"Really? I wouldn't of thought."

-"I'm full of surprises, John," she continued "Question 3: How do you get a girl to approach you at a bar? Make eye contact, then sensually lick the salt off the rim of your margarita glass Approach you? No way - you approach her. You look over coyly, give a shy smile then wait for her to respond or Dance on the bar to catch her eye?"

-"You first, Mon."

-"Okay. I'd say A."

-"You're wild, Monica." She blushed at his words.

"I'd say C."

-"Next question: What's your ultimate date? Enjoying a gourmet beachside picnic, basking in the warm sun and salty air Checking out the trendiest new club with a woman who really knows how to move Drinking hot cocoa and cuddling by a fire after a long day of skiing or An extreme adventure like bungee jumping or white-water rafting?"

-"I'd say C even though I don't ski."

-"You're really romantic, John."

-"Thanks." " So, what's your answer?"

-"Same as you, actually."

-"Huh. I thought you'd pick the trendy club or even the bungee'n'rafting thing."

-"Nope."

She gazed into his eyes. The pure blue eyes. She adored them. He finished his sandwich. "Last question: Which fantasy could you most envision yourself acting out? Bringing champagne into the shower and making love in the steam Throwing her on the bed and stripping her down the second she walks through the door Teasing her with your underwear still on. until you both can't take it anymore, and give in and go all the way or Performing a sexy striptease in her private office or on your balcony?"

He smiled at the idea of fantasies. He'd do all of 'em as long as Monica was the one to do them with.

-"I don't know. Whatever."

-"Common John, surely you can pick something."

-"A, I guess."

-"B, for me. Let's see the results. Considering you've chosen mostly C's you're a prince and I have mostly D's so I'm an adventuress." -"That about narrows it down."

-"So, what did you think?"

-"It's a'right. We should probably get back to the office."

-"Yeah."

-"The tab's on me."

-"Oh thanks John, you're such a prince," she grinned.

-"Whatever. It's my pleasure."

They walked off together and light snowflakes started falling, brushing by their cold faces. Monica held her coat tightly against the wind. As John walked behind her, her hair flew in his face and he smelled her scent. White musk, was it? Deliciously exquisite. He caught up with her and placed an arm around her shoulder gently stroking her arm to keep her warm.

He looked at her and said "Cold enough for ya?"

She nodded shivering. Her sparkling eyes penetrated him every time she looked at him. They walked down the street passing many pedestrians.

"What have you planned to do tonight?" he asked her.

"Uhm. Mostly chores. Why do you ask?" She yelled over the street noises.

"No reason. Just wondering."

Monica could only hear her harsh breathing; her heart throbbed as the blood sipped through her veins permitting her to get oxygen. She ran forgetting everything that happened during the day. Assistant Director Brad Follmer had asked her to come to his office, wanting to renew a relationship she had ended years before.

'Come on in-' he took her arm and closed the door behind her. When she turned around to face him his lips were kissing hers. She moved away and gave him a look.

'What?' Brad said scowling.

-'We're at work.'

-'You used to ask me to close the door at work back in New York.'

-'Is that what you called me for, Assistant Director?' she peered at him.

-'I probably shouldn't tell you how hot you look either, because you do. How long has it been? Two, two years?' He frowned trying to remember.

-'Yeah. We should catch up, Brad. Really.' pause 'I've got to get downstairs.'

She had no longer feelings for this man who'd become a stranger to her life but he hadn't forgotten her. How could he? He wanted her back, desperately. Using his authority over her, she was caught off guard and in a corner, he pushed her, willing her to become his again.

He thought arrogantly of women as possessions and she felt trapped. Lost in the deepness of her mind, she was obligated to remember how he had been to her. She knew he was a dirty agent, a double-faced lying bastard. He played the dream boy at home with her and the golden boy at work but she had seen him make deals with the wrong kind of people.

And now, as he moved in to kiss her again, she turned away, shutting him down but he managed to get her cheek. His hot lips pressed against her soft skin made his eyes glisten. She moved away and ducked under his firm arms pressed against the wall behind her.

And as she got to the door and opened it, she looked back at him and said 'I'll be sure to hand in those reports a. s. a. p., sir,' while Brad's secretary watched outside from her desk. Monica walked away and entered the elevator going down. And as she turned in the elevator, she saw him standing before her with regretful eyes but a fire burned within them and she saw it and knew t wasn't going to be the last she would see of him. He was determined.

Mulder's old office

John was sitting behind the desk daydreaming with stunning lucidity. He moved briskly and chassed the allusion. He rested his elbows on the hard surface and massaged the middle his forehead when Monica walked in weighed by the shameful tiredness of the week. She stood still, silent for a brief moment and then returned to the filing cabinet. Her work was mechanical, she had done this a hundred times.

As John returned to the reports scattered over the desk, Monica looked over to him and asked 'Do you believe people change?'

He was surprised by her question and answered truthfully 'Depends who and in what way -'

He looked at her in a close intimate way that made her self-conscious. She turned nervously.

Monica Reyes' apartment 6 : 33 pm. Monica rushed into her home. She had just finished her 20 minute jog and was pretty pooped. She had dressed up warmly to go out. It had stopped snowing. Now, she wanted to take it all off because the heat and sweat was unbearable. She unzipped her shirt and tossed it on the floor. Afterwards, pulled her two t-shirts over her head and did the same. She sat down on the floor untying her sneakers and trying to cool off. Her breathing was still loud. A knock on the door startled her.

"Mon, it's me," the voice said.

She recognized that deep rough voice. It was John. Then she thought, She felt awkward. "Can I come in?" he asked in an uneasy voice.

-"Yeah," she shrilled. "Hold on."

She kicked her sneakers off along with her stinky socks and got up to pull the door open. He was shocked to see her in a sports bra, all sweaty and stunningly desirable. Her lips were dry. She poked her tongue out the side of her lip and slid it along the length of her mouth. Her breathing was intense. Her chest heaved. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. He managed to clear the erotic pictures his mind was gathering.

"Come in," she said out of breath and motioned him in. He stepped in and she closed the door.

-"Did I disturb your workout session, or somethin'?" He asked having the feeling of being unwanted.

-"No, I just got back," she told him taking his coat and hanging it.

-"From where?"

-"Outside. I run a few times a week."

-"In this weather? It's about zero degrees."

-"Nothing can stop me when I need to relax." she thought.

-"Ever heard of a hot bubble bath?" He said grinning.

-"I usually do that after."

-"Oh. I should leave - " He went for his coat but she stopped him.

-"Don't be silly, John. Just give me a few minutes to wash up. Take a seat."

She walked away and entered the bathroom. Yep, she wanted him to stay. He looked around at the boxes half emptied. She had just moved so it was understandable.

-"Nice place you've got here," Doggett shouted looking up between the ceiling beams at the sky window.

-"Thanks," she replied and then turned the taps on and cupped her hands to fill them with water and splash some over her face and neck. She wiped off with a towel and went to her room across the hall to change. When she came back Doggett had taken a seat on the couch. They both wore relaxed clothing. She had a sleeveless red coton shirt with grey pants and he had a marine blue sweater with jeans.

"Can I get you anything?"

-"No, that's fine, thanks."

She sat on the couch next to him and looked him in the eye.

-"So, you've stopped by, for - " she trailed off waiting for a response.

-"I. ah.. I wanted to talk to you about something.'" , she thought. They used to talk a lot back when they were in NY.

-"What's this about, John?"

-"Mon, we've known each other for quite some time and it's beyon' me why we haven't talked in a while. I mean, this mornin' was. well, nice."

-"John, you know you can tell me anything. Out with it!"

-"Aaah. t'would be easier to say if we had a drink."

-"Just like old times. I'll get the beer," she walked to the kitchen and came back with two cold ones.

"I warn you, if we get hammered, I might not remember what you said." She smiled at him, raising her bottle at his own to clink and take a mouthful.

-"Trust me Mon, if I'm drunk I won't be able to say the right thing." He drank also.

She lowered her brow and said with snake eyes -"Spill it, Doggett."

He looked down at the bottle in his hands and spoke: -"I've been thinkin'.'

She rolled her eyes at him. -'Yeah?'

-'I know I asked ya to come down here to D.C. and, to my surprise you came."

She opened her mouth to speak but he covered her lips with two fingers to stop her. "Let me finish."

He looked at her. "The fact that you left your life in New Orleans is beyon' me."

-"Can I say something, John?"

-"Yeah, course."

She breathed in deeply and said -"I left my life for a new one that I would like."

-"I'm afraid I pushed you into this."

-"You didn't have to convince me to come. I came because I wanted to. Not just for the great job on the X-Files but also because..."

-"Because?"

-"I needed to see you again. Make sure you were okay. You needed someone when your son - " she placed a hand on his hand resting on his leg.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

-"S'okay, Monica. I wanna thank you for always being there,' he touched the length of her bare arm and continued 'I can't thank you enough for everythin' you did. As tough as I was in holding in my sorrow, I couldn't have done it alone.'

-"You're welcome -' 'but was that what you needed to get off your chest?"

-'No,' he swallowed hard.

-'It's okay, just tell me what it is.'

-'I came to D.C. 'cuz I thought I had nothin' else. But. I've made more mistakes than I can count and the biggest one was leaving you.'

-'Give yourself a break, John. You never left me, you had to move on and leave the bad memories behind. It's obvious.'

-'Monica, for God's sake, let me apologize for having left you when I shouldn't have. I didn't want to - '

-'What haven't you shared with me?'

-'What I was afraid of - '

-'Yeah, but it's different now.'

-'Different how?'

-'Think about it.'

He pondered a minute, looking up at the ceiling, trying to visualise the answer but she got impatient and placed her lips over his and ran her fingers through his hair. He stayed surprised but delighted. His eyes closed as he fell into the kiss.

When their lips parted, he said, a little overwhelmed -'I appreciate that.'

-'That what?' she asked.

-'The fact that it's different.'

-'Because -' she trailed off letting him finish the sentence.

-'I'm not tied.'

He had understood exactly what she meant. He read between the lines. He wasn't tied to his wife anymore and being faithful to his feelings was at hand. Even through the hard times with his wife when she refused to touch him and accused him of not having done everything possible to save their child, he stayed with her and cared for her until she decided it was time for them to file for divorce. All the care he had given Barbara, his wife, meant shutting down a part of himself that needed to be loved. Barbara and he slowly became strangers living in a childless home. At work, he denied the discomfort he had at home. He piled on the blame and became alone. Monica knew he would never admit the injustice Barbara had made him live until Barbara, herself would admit it and let him go. John didn't know this but Monica was at the wrong place at the wrong time and found out that, Brad Follmer, her then-boyfriend was dealing with the wrong people. She decided to end their relationship and move to New Orleans. John, after the divorce was final, left for D.C. and was assigned to the X-Files. When he needed help in bringing the FBI to justice, he retraced Monica.

'It doe'n't make any sense. If we had talked it over.' he said.

-'Maybe we would be somewhere else now, doing something else.' She continued. 'Let me in, John. Just this once.'

He reached for her and she embraced him the way she had before when John was in his divorce. She remembered his pain and wanted to take it away from him. Make everything better. The image came to her mind.

He had sunk into her open arms desperately trying to find comfort in someone he trusted but now on her couch, he left her arms and backed away.

-'I can't.I should go,' he whispered.

-'What?' She thought she hadn't heard him well. 'Why?' She was confused and felt like she had been misled.

-'I reckon we should stop at the first kiss. It's too hard. It's not right.'

-'John, I don't understand. Where are you going?'

-'Home.'

She watched him lift himself from the couch. His shoulders slouched as he walked away and reached for his coat. She stood and walked towards him. He faced the door and turned the knob but she put her hand on his arm and asked him to stay. He avoided her eyes and shook his head, turning the knob to walk out. He shut the door behind him and she backed against the closed door, slowly collapsing to the floor.

Doggett walked in the elevator and as the doors shut before him, his eyes did also. A single tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it with his finger. He had told the woman he loved he had feelings for her and left the person he wished to never leave. She did as well and yet he had once more refused to love her. His heart was aching. He had remorse. They worked together. It was still forbidden love. He surely had made her sad once more and had broken her heart this time.

The ride back home was long. It's not safe to drive when you're upset but he needed to think about all this. All that was going on. He turned on the radio and listened to 'a story about a girl' by Our Lady Peace. The lyrics caught his attention:

He thought He decided to keep driving. He had figured out what to do.

Monica Reyes took a bubble bath in the dark surrounded by candles listening to soft music. Everything reminded her of John. she remembered what he had said. She took a deep breath and plunged her head under water abandoning herself in the warmth. She finally realized why he had left. It wasn't just the fact of overcoming the pain of his son's loss and the divorce but he was such a good cop before, always going by the book and now as an FBI agent, he was still trying to keep his reputation. Like with Fox Mulder, the other Agents were prone to laugh at the ridiculous 'X- Files'. John had said once, 'You know, these words: 'anomalous,' 'supernatural,' 'paranormal.' They purport to explain something by not explaining it. It's lazy.'

When she came back up for air, she heard a knock at her front door. Was it John again? Her heart skipped a beat. He needed a friend and she had scared him. She wanted everything to move so fast. She stood and covered her body with a pink robe and tied it while going to the door. She deliberately looked through the peephole and gently unlocked the door to plough it open. He gradually lifted his eyes observing every inch of her body.

-'I'm sorry, Monica,' John said.

She clenched the door with her hand and stood in the doorway.

A few seconds later she murmured 'This is madness and you know it.' short silence 'Come in', she lowered her eyes to the floor.

He wavered to take a step forward. As she watched him hesitate she asked, 'Could it be that you delay something that you fear?'

-'I. I've been over this a thousand times. I'm. I'm truly sorry 'cuz whatever you think, I'm not tryin' to hurt you.' He pulled a bouquet of Amaryllis flowers from behind his back and gave it to her. She smiled.

-'Get in here, John.' She brought the flowers to her nose and moved aside to let him enter. 'I don't know how much pain you still carry but you don't have to carry it alone.'

He acknowledged.

-'I've been rackin' my brain,' he paused and continued 'I figure.' and then stopped in his thoughts. He was hurting inside.

He could never suffer enough for his son's loss and he was desperately fighting a battle to let someone make him happy.

-'Just tell me the truth.'

-'It's the reason I'm here right now, Mon.'

-'What for?'

-'You', he cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. 'You're here, helping me like you always have. you're unbelievable, ya know that?'

-'John, I'll always be here waiting for you but you have to be willing to take a risk and move on. I can't live like this but I'm as afraid as you are.' She placed a hand over his and tilted her head, to the side, in his palm.

He looked at her with those caring eyes. 'I need your help. I want your help.' He grinned and the mood was lifted.

She pulled him in her living room and made him sit on the couch. She put down the flowers on the coffee table and gently sat mounted his lap, facing him. She slipped her hands on the sides of his face. She outlined his jaw with the tip of her finger. He held her wrist to his nose and told her she smelled wonderful. She smiled and pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it.

She whispered hot to his ear -'Take your shoes off and follow me, John.' And crawled off him to walk towards her bedroom. He kicked his shoes off, pulled his socks off too before following her. He stumbled towards her. When they found themselves both facing each other in the room, she wrapped her arms around him.

-'Kiss me, John.'

He licked his lips and as he got closer to hers, his lips parted with desire. His nervousness left and a part of him that he thought had died revived. He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He held himself over her and placed two fingers on her revealed collarbone. He slid down, opening her robe. He became familiar with her curves as he touched her soft flesh. She blushed to his gaze. She took his hands interlocking his fingers with hers and kissed him hungrily on his neck and chest. She could make him come just by her touch alone.

He sighed and asked, -'You've got protection, right Mon?'

-'Ready?'

He smiled at her question as she reached for the drawer of her nightstand and pulled it open. He hovered over and reached for a condom. She fumbled with his pants and made him crawl to the pillows where she rested her back. By then, they were both naked and a ripped condom wrapper had fallen to the floor. She felt a tingle coming from her nape down to her thighs when he caressed her. His pulse was racing as his hips met hers. He held himself above her, in her and entered painfully slowly. He closed his eyes concentrating on the touches and feelings overwhelming his body and mind. She felt wonderful and he wanted this moment to last. She, on the other hand, bucked up her hips faster lifting her body to his. Sensing her urge, he started pumping frantically and found his peek approaching quickly. Not wanting to spoil their moment of intimacy by cutting the pleasure short, he slowed down the pace. Her heart throbbed and she asked, 'Fast of slow, which is it?'

-'Fast,' he suggested in a raspy voice. The pressure on his body was unbearable. They would have another chance at slow lovemaking. Right now, all he wanted was to climax with her as quickly as possible. He touched her tender middle and she moaned in response. Her hands skimmed over his back and she crossed her legs around him. He let out a growl at the sensation he felt within her. She wanted him to go deeper and faster but as she tried to speak, only a wordless moan escaped her lips as he repositioned her to increase the pleasure. He placed a hand under her knee and brought her leg to her torso. She clenched her inner muscles around him as she reached orgasm. He gave in, shuddering.

Minutes after, they made love a second time, ever so slowly. Their bodies glowed in the moonlight. 'Monnn.nnn.ni..ca!' Monica arched the small of her back to enhance the fading pleasure after reaching ecstasy. John had beads of sweat on his nape and between his shoulder blades as he shifted his weight to his side resting on his right elbow. He traced patterns on Monica's bare stomach and told her:

-'I could listen to those moans for the rest of my life.' She ran her hand through his spiky hair and smiled at him and he propped himself towards her to steal a kiss.

-'I'm rested, what about you?' she asked.

-'Give me breather, hon.'

She nibbled his ear and he laughed.

-'I'll have to remember that spot.'

She told him: 'I love it when you call out my name.'

-'I'll be sure to do it again.' He kissed her slowly and languorously. Their hands moved along their bodies. She searched him.

-'I'm on top,' Monica smiled. She overlapped John and he reached up to slip his hands through her hair. He didn't mind her wish, he loved the way she straddled his chest. He looked deeply in her dark eyes. She was ready for love.

Saturday, 8: 34 a.m. Monica's place.

Everything was quiet. Monica's eyes were slightly opened and focused on the floor. She was lying face down on the edge of the bed with her right arm dangling off the mattress. John was awake lying on his back with his head cradled in his left hand. His chest slowly moving up and down as he breathed. Cool air flowed in the room and he felt in on his bare torso. Doggett had opened the window a couple of millimetres. He shifted lightly and brushed Monica's hair, letting it slip between his fingers. She was gorgeous. He studied her. The sheet wrapped around her body covered her cute little tushie and revealed her toned back. Small goose bumps were appearing so he pulled the covers over her body. Thinking she was sleeping, he delicately pushed the sheets aside and got up. Monica felt the light movement of the bed when he rose. He ambled a bit looking around until she spoke to him.

-'Looking for something?'

-'You 'wake?' -'Uh huh.' Her hair was all messy and her eyes were wild.

-'Boxers.'

-'They're here, G-man,' she reached to the floor and turned to hand them to him. She had a mischievous grin.

-'What are you smilin' about?' he asked slipping his boxers on.

-'I had sex with John Doggett last night and by the looks of it, many times because many small empty wrappers are on the floor.' She stopped counting at four.

-'You make it sound like pure lust.'

-Well.' she said jerking the covers over her head laughing and John walked around the bed and approached her. He sat beside her on the bed and said 'Mon, Us makin' love was amazin'.'

-'John, I didn't mean it that way. It could never be just lust with you.'

Her lips were swollen from too many kisses. He touched them with his thumb and she smiled faintly.

He grinned. -'So I wasn't half bad?'

-'I don't see you disappointing anyone, John.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, biting his lower lip.

-'Now we're even' he told her.

-'Any regrets?' she asked sinking back into the mattress.

-'None what so ever. I couldn't be happier,' he said sliding his hand down her body.

-'I'm thinking you and me in the shower -'

-'You read my mind. I'll get the water running and you can join me.'

-''Kay. Give me a minute.'

He left the room and she couldn't help but look at his buttocks.

'Sweet ass,' it had slipped from her mouth. He turned and smiled as she placed her hand over her mouth. She had been caught.

-'Ts-all yours, baby.' He walked off strutting his stuff and she couldn't help but laugh.

She climbed off the bed and crouched to grab his sweater and slip over her head. It smelled like Acqua di Gìo. She brought the sleeve to her nose and breathed in the arousing scent. She heard a buzzing noise and lifted her head to find where it was coming from. Flipping her hair from her face, she saw, on her nightstand, the cell vibrating. She walked towards it and flipped it on.

'Monica Reyes.'

-'Agent Reyes?'

-'Oh, hi Agent Scully. What's up?'

-'Uh. I wanted to speak to John. Why are you answering his phone?'

Monica removed the phone from her ear and realized it wasn't her cell. Identically the same as hers but not hers. Shit. Excuses ran through her mind.

-'He's a. just a second.' Monica heard him yell out -'God Mon, are ya comin'?'

Agent Scully couldn't help over-hearing. -'Where are you, Monica?'

-'Hang on.' she shouted to John: 'John, phone.'

He stopped the running water in the shower and stepped out to yell -'What?'

-'The pho-ne,' she emphasized.

He rushed out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and saw the pale look on Monica's face. -'Who is it?' He asked before taking the phone from her hand and placing it to his ear.

He cleared his throat -'Agent Scully, how are you this mornin'?'

-'Fine. May I ask where you are? I tried calling you at home but there was no answer and now Reyes answers your phone?' He gave Monica a bad look.

He swallowed hard. -'Yeah. I'm at Monica's.'

Dana knew it was none of her business but nonetheless, she asked in a pitched voice, 'Were you there all night?'

-'You could say that.'

Dana heard the smile in his voice. He suddenly felt vulnerable and changed the subject.

'Why were you tryin' to reach me?'

-'I have a favour to ask you if you're up to it.'

-'What is it?' Doggett gestured to Monica for a pen and a piece of paper.

-'It's kind of personal.'

-'Why's that?'

-'It's about Mulder's sister.'

Monica handed him a pen and a paper.

-'I thought she was abducted. November 27th 1973. It says so in the FBI file. I came across it.'

-'I know what it says, that's why I want you to do this out of the bureau.'

-'I'm not sure I follow.'

-'I had a vision last night, about her death.'

-'What are you sayin' Agent Scully? Visitations from beyon' 'cuz I got Monica right next to me and she's probably better for that kind of gig.'

-'Agent Doggett, she was murdered and I know where she is.'

-'Where?'

-'Wakefield, Rhode Island. I'll be leaving soon.'

-'You're not thinking of goin'?' He wrote the name of the place down.

'Agent Scully, I wish you wouldn't. You're on your leave of absence.'

-'I know, Agent Doggett but I need to go. I want to.'

-'I'll pick you up in an hour or so.'

-'Great. See you then.' She hung up the phone.

Doggett flicked his phone off and looked at Monica.

-'We have a slight change of plans for the weekend.'

-'Where are you going?'

-'Scully said she had a vision and she's sure she knows where Samantha Mulder is. She claims Mulder's sister was murdered and is in Wakefield, Rhode Island. You comin'?'

Scully wore a beige shirt with black pants. Reyes wore a brown shirt with jeans and John wore the clothes he had on yesterday. Once in a while, Doggett would look in the rear-view mirror at Scully making sure she was okay. He seemed very concerned. As the miles sped by, Monica whispered dirty things to his ear and he would respond by saying 'You wanna make me drive off the road?' She smiled and added -'I'm going commando.'

To which he responded 'You should know, there's a real good chance, you're gonna drive me nuts - How can I even things out a little?'

He drove with his left hand and slipped his other hand on her thigh, groping his way up. 'John,' she whispered. 'Not while driving.' -'Oh, so now you care,' he frowned at her. To that she responded by taking his hand in hers and licking and sucking his fingers.

'Hold that thought, Mon.' He shifted uncomfortably as the bulge in his pants grew bigger.

Wakefield Rhode Island 19: 57

Scully was asleep in the back seat when Doggett pulled in a motel parking lot. He looked at Monica and told her he'd reserve two rooms for a few nights and then they'll get some dinner. She nodded and he left the car. Agent Scully woke at the sound of the shutting door.

-'Where are we? She mumbled coming out of her sleep.

-'Wakefield,' Monica looked at her in the side mirror.

-'I must have slept through most of the trip.'

-'Yeah. It's only normal. How's the baby?' Monica turned and looked over the seat.

-'Good.' She suddenly got inquisitive. 'What's this between you and John?' Monica turned away for a second. 'Don't worry, I won't tell,' Scully reassured.

-'It's a long story. Basically, we've known each other for a long time, we've always cared for one another and we're finally taking the big step.'

-'I know too well how that feels. You must be thrilled.'

-'I guess I am. I just can't believe it yet. I want to be with him every instant.'

When he got back he handed a key to Reyes and the other to Scully.

-'Speak of the devil,' Scully murmured.

-'Is that so', John replied. 'Well, what do you say we get something to eat and then get to the bottom of this vision?'

-'I'm glad you're here,' Scully answered.

Over dinner, they discussed the images that had haunted Agent Scully. They had located on a map the exact emplacement where the house should be. Scully wanted to go to the house and find Samantha right away but Agent Doggett insisted that in the daylight it would be much easier to find and less dangerous. They went back to the motel for a good night's rest.

At the motel 10: 52 pm.

Scully unlocked her door and entered, luggage at hand. It was cosy looking and the bed was calling her but being pregnant and all, she went straight to the bathroom. Doggett stepped in her room through the connecting door and told her 'If you need anythin' Dana, we're here for ya.'

Scully talked through the bathroom door, -'I'm fine John, thanks.'

-'Okay then, seeya in the mornin'.' He shut the door and sunk backwards into the bed.

-'Tired John?' Monica asked.

-'That all-nighter wore me down. I'm not seventeen anymore.' Monica smiled.

She walked by him with a small bag in hand and he could only lift his head to watch her go by. She was here with him and that, in itself, made him feel good. He turned to his side and watched her through the cracked open door. She removed her make-up and brushed her hair. Doggett wasn't too fond of make-up but every time Monica wore red lipstick, he'd have surges of desire. She bent over and grabbed a silk negligee from her bag. He could see patches of her skin move by the almost closed door as she undressed and put her nightwear on. She brushed her teeth and John took his clothes off and put them over his arm. He walked over to the bathroom in boxers and made those irresistible pretty eyes. She let him in and put her toothbrush away.

-'I'm gonna have to go buy some clothes tomorrow 'cuz I can't just keep washin' my stuff all the time.'

She smirked at him and kissed him before walking off to bed. Her kiss made the hairs in the back of his neck curl. She slipped under the covers. It was her turn to watch him from a distance propped up on an elbow. She rolled over and hung her head over the side of the bed.

-'John, two agents consorting in the same motel room, isn't that against the law?'

He replied while washing his clothes -'I'll just say I was drugged.'

-'Liar.'

-'Hey, I kinda wanna keep my job, Mon. The X-Files are hanging by a thread. I promised Scully.'

-'Uh-huh.'

He splashed water in his face and passed his hand through his hair. He took a brand new toothbrush out of Monica's bag.

-'Good thing you had a spare at your place,' he told her.

He hung his clothes over the side of the tub and brushed his teeth. When he walked back towards the bed, he peeked under the connecting door to see if Scully was asleep. The light was turned off.

-'She's fine, John,' Monica said almost jealous that she was getting all the attention. He slipped under the covers and cuddled but Monica moved away. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back just a few centimetres under her lacy gown.

-'This is nice,' he said touching her.

-'Me or the negligee?' She looked up at him.

-'Both.' He kissed her forehead.

He wondered 'What's wrong?'

-'Nothing.'

-'Liar.'

-'John, you're on dangerous ground.'

-'Why's that?'

-'I see the way you act when she's around-'

-'Who?'

-'Don't act like you don't know.Scully.'

-'Dana? She's a friend. I care 'bout her-'

-'She wants you.'

-'God Mon, you're jealous.' It was more a question than a statement but he added 'Don't do this.'

-'I'm only warning you.'

-'C'mere -' He wrapped his arms around her. 'If you're afraid she'll try something than just trust me.'

-'I'm threatened by the closeness you have with her and the things in common you share.'

-'Don't be. You complete me. I love you.'

She blushed to the three words. 'I love you too.'

They molded their bodies and Monica, reassured, fell asleep almost immediately. Doggett stayed silent listening to the ticking of his watch and the light breathing of the woman he loved on his shoulder. Why was she jealous of Scully? Was there something she saw that he didn't? Never would he do anything to hurt Monica. He thought of their night of intimacy as slumber unfolded.

Meanwhile, Scully was dreaming. Her vision had returned. She's standing alone in the night and sees two cars coming ahead. They are driving down the only road that leads to the house Scully is standing beside as she turns her head, she realises that the two cars turn into the driveway and drive right past her. They can't see her. She can't tell exactly how many people get out of the two cars, about 6 or 7. One is red and the other is green. For an unknown reason she ducks and hides behind the red car. She's frightened. She catches a mean look in a dark man's eyes and suddenly she's like inside his mind. She can see everything he sees. Through him, she discovers what happened a night before. It's dark and cold. Four people are standing in front of a window of the house she was near before. Two men arrive dragging an almost transparent bag with a long zipper to shut it and a brown haired girl. They are pulling her by the ankles. She's crying.

The man says -'I have to do it.'

he window is now open and the wind is blowing inside. Scully hears water moving outside like a stream. The man who is holding her gets to the window and wraps her in the bag. She screams and pleads. Scully wants to help but she can only watch what the man is doing. She's inside the body of a witness; a man who is standing in the dark and watching silently. The girl is kicking and struggles to try to get loose. The man holding her zips the bag and takes a rope from his coat. The people surrounding the window are blocking Scully's view. She can't see what he's doing with the rope. She hears a shriek and a splash. Everyone walks away from the window. They have thrown her out. Scully approaches the window and sees the girl engulf in the depths of the icy cold water. Only the rope stays at the surface.

Agent Scully was tossing and turning in her motel bed. Reyes was awoken by screams: -'Samantha, no, please. help!'

She looked over at John. She was facing John's back and had an arm over his side. She lifted her arm, sliding it off his body. To her movement, he responded by turning over to her and asking,

-'Was I snorin'? Cuz if I was you should slap me across the face.'

She nodded and smiled. His eyes flushed open and he kissed her cheek. She got out of bed.

-'Where are you goin'?'

-'Check up on Dana.'

He mumbled something incomprehensible in his pillow.

'Yes, John.' Monica smiled at him.

When she got to Scully, she noticed she was all sweaty and thrashing around. Reyes grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her down and tried to wake her. Scully opened her eyes and took

Monica in her arms 'Samantha, you're okay!' she said but Monica pulled back and explained: 'No, Dana, it's Monica. You were having a nightmare.'

-'Oh God.'

-'T's-okay. I'm here.'

-'It was the same vision I had last night.'

-'Just calm down, Dana. You'll be fine.'

-'What's goin' on?' Agent Doggett asked standing in the doorway in his boxers.

Scully told him they have to go to the house right away.

-'It's three in the mornin' Agent Scully.'

-'Dana, just stay put. Your heart is racing and I'm concerned for you baby's well-being,' Reyes said. She left and returned with a moist towel to wipe Scully's face and neck.

Monica murmured to John : -'Listen to me. I'm gonna ask you to open your mind. I know it sounds crazy but I think Agent Scully and Samantha are somehow connected.'

-'How's that possible?'

-'Well, why would she imagine such offal things?'

-'I don't know Monica but we have to wait until tomorrow before we jump to anything.'

-'Yeah, I think you're right about that. I'll stay with her.'

-'A'right. G'night.'

Monica spent the night behind Scully with a protective arm around her. Scully took her hand and said: 'She needs me.'

John walked over to the other room without shutting the door behind him and went back to bed.

Sunday morning 9: 17 a.m.

The three agents were driving down the narrow street leading to the house Scully has seen in her dreams. They pulled up the driveway and turned the engine off to step out and knock on the front door. It was a white house with green shutters and a big porch in front. Scully was more interested in the stream behind the house and wondered out back. Reyes pointed out that she'd be going in the backyard with Scully.

Doggett attempted to see through the curtains. He yelled out 'Anybody home?'

A man came to the door and spoke behind the screen. 'If you're trying to sell me something, I'm not interested.' the man started closing the door.

Doggett stopped him and said 'I'm Agent Doggett with the FBI,' showing his badge. 'Mister Jenkins, am I right? Sir, can I ask you a few questions?'

-'What for?'

-'I'm here with two other agents investigating a murder. Can I come in?'

-'No. I don't know how I could help. I don't know anything about a murder.'

-'Then, you wouldn't mind letting me take a look around.'

-'I know my rights. You're on my property.'

A red car pulled into the driveway and Doggett looked at it. A woman stepped out with grocery bags and the man stepped aside to let her in. When she saw Doggett she asked her husband what this was about and he told her.

'Who's the victim?' she asked the agent.

-'A young girl. Are you misses Jenkins?'

-'Yes.'

-'I was tryin' to explain to your husband here that me and two other agents are going to take a look around. And, either you cooperate or I get a warrant and I'll be here for a while -'

-'Well, I won't stop the FBI from looking around.' She felt inferior. Her husband gave her a vile look.

-'Thank you ma'am. ' He walked out back.

There was a little mist in the air.

'Agent Scully!' Monica shouted.

-'Hang on, Monica. I'm onto something.' Scully replied.

-'What do you mean?'

-'There's current so she would have been washed down this way.'

Scully walked along the bank.

-'You think you're gonna find her?' Monica asked.

-'I don't know.'

The two female agents stumbled upon something floating in the water. 'The rope.' Scully took a few steps in the water. Her boots plunged into mud and when she got knee-deep in it, she could reach for the rope. She pulled. Reyes, seeing her struggle, went in to help.

Meanwhile, Doggett found broken glass under the window. Ah-ha, he said out loud. He noticed the fixed window just above the river and walked around looking for clues. He found footprints leading from the water up to the forest.

Reyes and Scully used a lot of strength to plow the submerged object out. The mud made the plastic sink in. They finally retrieved the whole thing and realized wiping away the mud from the clear bag that only dirty water filled it and flushed out onto the bank. Monica glanced at Scully kneeling over the remains of the bag.

They put latex gloves and Monica said: 'It looks like the material was torn and ripped open - '

-'And yet, there's a zipper. why go the hard way?'

-'A frantic attempt to escape.'

-'Exactly.'

-'With something sharp perhaps a hair pin.'

-'No. She used a piece of broken glass, unintentionally. She was tied, hands and feet bound and the rope surrounded her neck making it difficult to breathe and even more to escape -'

Doggett appeared through the fog. -'Making her escape unlikely but not impossible. I found broken glass under a fresh fixed window.'

Monica walked over to examine a piece held in an evidence bag.

Scully acknowledge and confirmed -'They threw her out the window.'

Reyes continued 'She survived the fall. The water saved her.'

Doggett explained 'The river has some current but it isn't too deep. If she freed herself she could have crawled to shore. Let's go question our suspects.'

Scully told John 'I'm going to take the rope and bag to the crime lab. I'll meet you and Reyes in a bit.'

Doggett and Reyes stood on the front porch. John knocked once, twice, three times. No answer.

-'They sure ain't acting like innocent people, now are they?'

-'John,' Monica touched his back. He looked at her and then at the driveway.

'They bolted.'

-'I'm gonna call a forensics team out here.'

-'I'll look around.' While John talked on his cell phone, Monica looked around and caught sight of a girl wearing dirty clothes standing beside the house.

'John,' Monica shrilled. She ran after the girl. 'Stop! We won't hurt you!' she yelled.

The girl stopped exhausted but kept her distance. She was badly bruised.

Doggett arrived and asked 'Your name Samantha?'

-'Dana, where is she?' the girl asked.

-'How do you know her? You've never met,' Monica asked.

-'I told her to come.'

-'When?' Doggett asked.

-'In her sleep.'

-'How's that possible?' Doggett said puzzled.

The girl answered 'We communicate unconsciously.'

'Come again?' John asked.

She explained 'Through this,' she pointed the base of her neck.

-'The metal implant,' Monica said.

-'I'm scared' the girl said, 'they'll try to kill me again.'

-'Scully's vision. it's true?' John asked.

-'Okay. You're gonna come with us,' Monica told the girl.

Monica and John drove Samantha to the motel and called Scully. They kept a close watch on the girl. She informed the two agents that 'they' had made tests on them. They who? The aliens. She had been taken aboard their ship. She was now in grave danger because she knew too much and they wished to destroy her.

'I'd like to take a look at you, if that's okay,' Monica told Samantha. Doggett left the room to buy food and clothes from the shops across the street.

'With all that's going on, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Monica and the man that just left is John.'

-'I know.'

-'How come?'

-'You helped Scully many times.'

-'Can you communicate with her when your life's in danger?'

-'Yeah, mostly involuntarily. It doesn't always work.'

There was a knock on the door and Scully said 'It's me.'

Monica unlocked the door and Scully walked in. Scully was speechless while Samantha hugged her tightly.

-'Are you okay?' Scully asked.

The girl nodded.

-'Good.'

Monica said 'I was just about to examine her, maybe you should do it.'

-'Sure.'

Samantha spoke 'My brother wants you to know that he loves you.'

-'You know where Mulder is?'

-'All I know is he's been through the same tests as me and he told me to tell you that.'

-'He's okay?'

Monica answered 'I think what Samantha means is he's been exposed to the same tests and he knows the truth.'

-'He's in danger,' Scully said.

'How can we help?'

-'You can't,' Samantha answered.

Scully said 'Alright. I'm going to take you to the crime lab and see if we can get proof that what you're saying is true.. Here, Agent Reyes, these are the lab results. I haven't looked at them maybe you can stay behind and check them out.'

-'Sure, Agent Scully.'

Scully left with Samantha. Before she started the car, Monica came out and said 'Be careful'. Scully nodded and rode off.

Monica went back inside the motel room and opened the crime lab envelope to read the findings. Doggett arrived with two bags.

Monica told him 'The DNA from the hair found between the braids of the rope are a match to Samantha's.'

John said 'I called the police department down here to get the exact location of the Jenkin's car. They've got the licence plate number. They'll call back when they catch 'em.'

She told him 'John, you didn't. if the Bureau finds out, we're goners.'

-'The feds won't get involved.'

Monica is worried about the dimensions of the case and if the police finds out that three FBI agents are down here in Wakefield, they'll get suspicious. Monica brought John up to speed about Samantha and what she said.

-'You buyin' any of this?' John asked.

-'They see her as a threat that must cease to live.'

-'The aliens?' he smirked.

-'Well, let's call them abducters for now.'

-'Mon, the chip in Scully's neck was removed.'

-'I don't know how it works, all I know is we need to protect Samantha.'

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
